Eclipsa's Sister Estella: Untold
by SoulQueenMiMi
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR SVTFOE SEASON 4] Who knew letting your sister and her monster love escape, would lead to my imprisonment? I knew. After all the messes I covered up for her, this is the biggest one yet. But... I don't regret it at all. She means everything to me. For my sister, I will do anything. SIOC story Pairings:Toffee/OC and slight Tom/OC
1. Prologue: My New Life

**Author's note:** Hi hello fellow SVTFOE fans or interested individuals! I am so excited for the season 4 finale that is coming up tomorrow. Feeling inspired by the latest episodes that have been released over the last few weeks. I have come up with this story in mind. Please know that this is my first fanfic story and would kindly like to ask mercy to not roast me in the reviews.

Eclipsa's sister "Estella"

Hair Color: Mauve Ombre

Eye Color: Steel Blue Eyes

Hair Style: Intricate Braided Hair Up-Do

Skin Color: Pale

Cheek Emblem: Yellow Sun

Age: 20 [320 y.o. in the later series]

Height: 5'6"

* * *

I would like to point out for the ages in the next succeeding chapters:

Estella age: 4

Eclipsa age: 8

Solaria age: 34

Jushtin age: 37

* * *

How to read this fic:

_'thoughts'_

_"conversation/speech"_

_SFX/Sound effects_

{Scene/Location/Time}

Anything not stated above is the narrative

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Vs the Forces of Evil story and characters. All I own are my OC characters.

* * *

Prologue: My New Life

Rebirth, reincarnation, life's do-over, or the fault lies in Kami's truck-kun that must've steam rolled me over into this new journey. Call it what you must, but I never knew that my life would have ended up like many fanfic addicts wet dream.

Being reborn with complete set of memories, waiting for my new life to shine and make a glorious change to the multiverse…..Yeah right.

Despite pulling up many scenarios as to how this could've happened or how I am chosen for that matter.

It never really prepared me for the harsh reality of being a literal floating mass of consciousness in the ever-unchanging darkness that swallows me up whole.

"Oh come on! All I really wanted was to just watch the new episodes of SVTFOE season 3, how did just walking in a street empty of cars, make me a victim of Truck-kun?!"

_SIGH_

It probably doesn't matter much at this point.

I might as well get used to living as a magical ball of mass across the unending cosmos peacefully.

However things never go much my way when my world suddenly rumbles like the earthquakes.

"WHOAA there, what's going on?!"

There was a disembodied voice up ahead of me.

"Come my qu- , -ou must push !"

Alarmed of the voice that came out of nowhere and the feeling being compressed like two walls attempting to squash me into oblivion, I struggled even harder to get the hell away from it.

I have to hustle hard to push this limp body of mine to MOVE anywhere from here.

"YOU THINK THAT I AM NOT TRYING?!" yelled another one, much more fierce than the first.

"meep" the first voice responded sheepishly.

Yikes, another one too!? I really have to move as much as this mass can.

"Ouhhh blasted child, please come out already!"

I stopped my struggling instantly. Child? Wait! What did that voice mean- Oh…Oh no…OH NO, no, no, no!

I no longer hear the other unintelligible murmurs as I drown myself in ice-cold panic.

Me.

A. freckin. baby.

Uh-uh no way.

I don't think I can handle much with being breastfed or… GASP* changing diapers for that matter. How do those other reincarnated characters do it? I can't be as ballsy as them.

"My liege I can see the baby's crowning, you must hasten to push just a little more!"

WHAT, I am totally not prepared to meet whoever my parents are.

In my fit of extreme panic, I didn't notice being grabbed by the doctor and was plunged into a world of blinding light.

AAAAAGH! my newborn eyes!

Giving my all, I tried to wave my newborn noodle arms around in trying to smack the possible giant with the big cold hands and several others that I think are wiping me down and attempting to swaddle me in a warm fleece like blanket.

I try to see my surroundings throughout this ordeal, but everything is a blur.

I'm blind, I can't see.

Hearing anything for that matter is near nigh impossible from the cheers and wails of the colorful blobs around me.

"OH that's it. There you go! That's my warrior princess for you," a voice that projected louder than the rowdy crowd's ear shattering cheer was unwelcomed to my new ears.

Huh who said that? With the high of the crowd's screams dying down. Trapped in the giants clutches I was angled towards a red blob mixed with pinks, gold and a small dash of green on it's side.

"Come to mother my dear" I don't know why but as the giant move to probably dispose me to my new mother arms. There is a sense of trepidation and I…..to my dismay whimpered pathetically.

"There, there your highness we shall reach your queen mother in no time" murmured the giant to me. You really think that accepting out right that I am just going to live like this, as a baby for the rest of my life, then you got another thing that you and I will figh-….. wait… did he just say queen mother?

In my confusion the exchanged has been done and I am now in my mother's arms. "Ahh, at last, now you are finally in my arms young one." Wow she smells good, like fresh roses that bloom in a garden.

Which embarrassingly came out as "abu-abububu". Stewing in embarrassment, I almost forgot about that small green blob on mother's side.

"Moder, moder I lant to awso see my sisduh too" a voice insisted in the green globs direction.

"Oh alright dear, but you must be quiet lest you startle her, here isn't she just simply marvelous"

Mother turned me around towards the green glob and it looks like I have a loud older sister. Go figures, since being loud seems to run into the family.

"OOOOH she sho CUDE and very pinku, moder" screamed the green glob into my poor eardrums. Whimpering (again) and making a fuss about it, mother simply calmed me down by gently rocking me. Which surprisingly calmed me down.

"Shhhh, there, there. I know my dear, so as the big sister now, you must look out for your sister and if you do a good job, maybe Mother will teach you a new spell okay?" whispered conspiratorially to my new sister.

"YES MODER, I LILL!" whispered – scream my adorable older sister. Huh spells? Maybe I am born into Harry Potter. Awesome not only am I princess but a magical princess to boot.

Watch out Voldemort, I am coming for you!

Mwahahaha.

In reality my maniacal laugh came out as soft giggles and baby garbles.

"Aww see, she is delighted that you will look after her. Here you can hold on to her" mother said as she gently placed me into the tiny arms of my older sister.

"OOF!" my new sister apparently teetered a bit and find balance with a new weight in her arms.

"Ou are heby sisduh, but I wove yu bery much. I lill pwotect yu from anwy danguh." Feeling the warm squeeze and love overflowing from my sister, I already fell in love with her and I too would protect her from any dangers via by destruction with my wand and magic.

"Ehehe baba" I squirmed an arm out of the blanket to touch her cheek gently and I felt my sister's face move to a smile.

"Ahem, excuse me my queen, I apologize for disturbing you but may we ask as to what name shall you bestow upon the new princess?" Questioned the small blue blob.

Which I think may have been the doctor giant that carried me to mother.

"Come now let us pick out a name for this newest Butterfly in the family".

Aw shucks mother, calling me a butterfly. cute.

"Ahhhh I know, I shall name you Estella Butterfly!" mother said with glee as she looked towards us, from my peripheral view since the red blob moved to our direction.

"Doesn't that name sound good Eclipsa, Estella?." The red blob moved closer till I can make out a smile on her face.

"hoee" was my only dull response as the connection made like Thor's thunders strucking the mad titan Thanos.

"Excellent your majesty, I would like to announce that the newest princess of Mewni is Estella Butterfly!"

.Gosh,

I am not in Harry Potter at all. This is even worst! I am in –

The crowd chanted in response "Long live Queen Solaria! Long live princess Eclipsa! Long live princess Estella! Long live the kingdom of Mewni!"

– I'M IN MEWNI?!

* * *

{4 years later… in the Sun Tower}

Getting used to this strange life as Estella Butterfly is entirely boring.

Despite the excitement that now I know what Queen Sola- I mean mother looks like and getting to see young Eclipsa. It's not all what it cracks up to be as a magical princess in this time, since all mother does is go off on a journey off the castle to who knows where.

Maybe fighting off some monsters in the Mewni villages that borders in the east for all I know.

Well wherever east is in this country, what's even more upsetting is that I can only meet my darling older sister Eclipsa occasionally, since we both have etiquette lessons and have different schedules throughout everyday of the week. Only at meal times we can meet, but that is far in between since I am the only one at times at the royal dinner table eating by myself, since mother and Eclipsa skip their meals or have it delivered to their respective rooms.

What of my life I knew so far was that I born on a day called the Sol festival. Which celebrates the sun for it's bountiful blessings for the Mewmans harvest, the light which brings fear to the dark forces and now the day of my birth.

Which was why during the day I was born that there was a large crowd of people settled around the castle in a festive manner. My new hair color now is a soft mauve in ombre shades for my long hair that ends up to my waist, but I like to keep it up in a braided up –do just to keep it to my shoulders. I am now blessed with steel blue eyes as opposed to my sister's purple color.

Lately my governess tends to always dressed me up in several dresses as she says that "I am too cute". Oh right my governess Lilla is a slim woman of her age of what looks like in her late thirties in human standards, with wavy brown locks tucked under her blue cone like hat, warm brown eyes and a cute mole under her chin. She is always dressed in a long - sleeved navy blue dress that reaches to the floor, like those medieval dresses in Shakespeare's time.

She has revealed to me before, though unaware of my consciousness as a babe that she too has two boys of her own, one who is training to be a knight's squire named Vio and the other just three years of age who is at her home village being taken care of by the grandparents.

It saddens me at times that she is always there taking care for me rather her own, but I will make it up to her once I grow up with power of my own to give her a proper vacation and compensation for her years of service.

Getting back on track I am 3rd in line to the succession of the throne in Mewni considering my uncle Jushtin Butterfly who is 1st in line, whom I have seen often since he would like to kidnapped me at the start of the day to go off to a party and introducing me to his friends from the neighbouring kingdoms as if I was his own, well we do have similar hair color it isn't far off.

Though mother often gets livid at him for making the whole castle go into a tizz over my absence since the royal staff spent the entire day at most looking for me, and my sister the 2nd in line since she is the oldest.

It is so surreal to have my own tower in this big castle, where my sister stays is called the Spades tower, though often Eclipsa insists on it being the Rose tower because of her favorite flower which you guessed it, a rose. Mine being called the Sun tower which is based on the day of my birth and on my cheek symbols.

Which is amazing to know that I do have a capability for magic since I have the cheek symbols too.

_'Heck yeah, can't wait to unleash my awesomeness to this era of Butterflies!'_

Even though we are just across from each other and a garden between us, we can't often go seek each other out, since our governess wouldn't allow it due to them jam packing our schedules full of non-sense.

My governess, Lilla is too happy that her charge is akin to a genius in picking up the academics, sewing, and language lessons although there were some mishaps with my singing and dancing lessons.

Not all of us could have Beyoncé level of singing. Plus I am only four, hopefully by my teens I can get at least a good singing voice to sing my favorite songs of my time. Which I sorely missed being played, since the only form of a radio here is the passing minstrels belting out ballads of heroes and singing praises of my mother's accomplishments.

It is funny to see at times how Lilla would just screech in horror and would discourage me about wanting how to cook, since that is the chef's job not a princess of the Kingdom of Mewni.

I can't help it, since I am craving for some earth food like pizza.

_'Hmmmmmm pizza. How I miss thee'._

Plus there weren't even any magical lessons in this crazy thing, except probably for Eclipsa's schedule since she is currently training her magic with Glossaryck.

Which I thank Glob that he is completely indifferent towards me, only greeting me princess, every time me and Eclipsa have our lessons coincide together though that is rare.

Though at times I feel like he is just waiting for me to slip up about my reincarnation, if he even is aware of it. Considering how I keep getting a knowing stare from him, as if he knew my secrets.

Putting that aside I am also so, so, so very sick of hearing what perfect color to use for the celebration of some noble relative's birthday 'egg shell or ecru?' - whatever!, what dress to wear on a proper outing, how to greet the other kings and queens of the other kingdoms and more.

The only fun thing I can get out from these lessons is how to speak Pigeon and Demon speech fluently, which is very useful when there are royal visits from any of their kingdoms.

Since mother and Eclipsa have yet to fully master it, well with mother still being iffy towards the Lucitors for being demons which is like a monster for her and the Pigeons with their distaste for Mewmans. My sister on the other hand stating that she has no use for it and would rather focus on spell work, I was the one assigned to be the one despite being only four years old to greet the royals in their tongue.

Looking back, I can only remember tidbits of what went down in Star Vs. The Forces of Evil series up to season 2, though.

The canon timeline that I know of is super way off, it is completely useless here.

All I can recall is the terror that is Toffee, a septarian bent on destroying magic and the pointless villain Ludo Avarius with his small monster army who ALWAYS wanted Star's wand.

But lets be honest I wouldn't even dare cross Toffee in a fight, because of his far superior high spec intellect, fighting prowess, and not to mention his high regeneration rate. He might as well be classified as SSS super villain.

Although, he does really look good in a suit and tie and has a smooth velvety voice that lulls you in on his charms.

_'HAAA, Toffee'_

SLAP!

Uggggh, I cant think of him in that light or else I will be futureEclipsa!, who fell for her monster love and got crystallized for it. If only our mother knew that both of her daughters like a monster. We will be slashed and hacked down by her mighty sword.

On that note, maybe I can save my sister from her fate of being crystallized for leaving the kingdom to wed a monster.

Yeah my knowledge isn't totally useless after all.

And maybe…just maybe, I can tweak the future where she can have her happily ever after with the equivalent of her own prince of darkness. Well being a Queen of Darkness has to come from somewhere besides dabbling in dark magic. Which I should probably look out for, in any case she might go too far or even let her teach me some...for self - defense, I mean. A-hem.

With a plan in mind forging a new path where monsters and Mewmans can co-exist peacefully is not that far off.

But to get there, I need to become stronger physically, sharpen my blade, up my magic training, and develop cunningness when facing off the High Magical Commission and as well as mother should she not agree.

I don't need to worry about anything! With optimism on my side nothing can go wrong.

* * *

{The Next Day}

"Lilla?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is it that you need my princess?" said Lilla as she put down her embroidery wheel.

"I..I…..I would like to request an audience with my mother"

"Whatever for?"

"About some important matters about my lessons."

"Is there something wrong with the current tutors? Should I search for suitable ones for you?" said Lilla worriedly.

"No, Lilla though I appreciate the thought about it, I would just like to talk with mother. It has been some time since I have seen her." I said slowly as I bowed my head with pinprick tears in my eyes for her to see.

"Oh! That's what you mean," said Lilla as she hugged me into her warm embrace, "As you wish my princess, I will go in post haste to get your audience with the Queen"

"Thank you Lilla, you are the best!"

Phew. That went better than I expected.

As Lilla left to do as I told, I contemplated on what to exactly ask of mother.

I can't simply say outright about asking her for assistance in my training. It will also set a bad reputation amongst the knight's squires, if I also openly asked to be trained under a knight.

Uggh societal rules.

Before I can think further on what else to say, there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Lilla with a grin on her posh face.

"Oh princess, the queen has just returned from her expedition and welcomes you to have an audience with her. Isn't it exhilarating to meet her after all this time?" Lilla squealed excitedly.

While I was filled with dread.

_'I completely didn't think these things through_. Were my thoughts as we exited my room to walked towards the throne room in the main castle'.

I can't help but look around the halls and still be amazed by the magic that breathes in the air with the lights filtering through the high ceiling windows, the tasteful décor of paintings, tapestries, portraits of famous Mewmans (though I wished it could talk and move like in Harry Potter), and plant life found in every corner.

Completely distracted in awe of the amazing details that were put into the castle, I almost bumped into Lilla as she paused in front the huge double doors to the throne room.

"Announcing the presence of Princess Estella and her governess Lilla".

As the doors slowly opened I looked in and saw where my mother stood in her whole armor dress glory with all of her fourteen knights which seven stood on each side of the room.

My governess gave me a little push and with confidence befitting a daughter of the monster carver and a sister to the future queen of darkness, I moved with fluidity and surety as I walked up with my chin held high, straighten back and hands in front of me clasped together towards my mother's throne.

Though I never questioned it, I never asked anybody around me as to who my father was or why I have not seen him around.

It simply escaped my mind since the Butterfly family in the Mewni kingdom was more monarchial than patriarchal.

So basically males have less worth than females amongst the royals. In which I can see why Uncle Jushtin would rather party out than to stay at the palace to endure being belittled by the court ladies and other nobles for being a lesser Butterfly.

With those thoughts floating around my head, I stopped and curtsied in front of my mother. "My queen mother, I have become before you to request a favor from you".

It is in common court manners to not raise their head from a curtsy or bow unless acknowledged by the queen.

"Ahh my darling star!" said my mother as she stood up to come down upon the steps to stop in front of me.

"Come now, you may raise your head. You are my youngest daughter, though it delights me to see that you have superbly learned your etiquette lessons well. You need not be formal with your own mother." Said mother kindly as she put her hand on my chin to raise it gently to see her eye to eye.

"Yes, mother" I whispered awe.

"That is good. Now, tell me what is your request?"

After being able to get this far, I swallowed up my nervousness and asked,

"I wish to TRAIN to be a splendid warrior like you, Mother!"

* * *

**Woohoo! That's end of chapter 1! Hope you enjoy on Estella's take on her new life in Mewni. Will she take down the path that is destined for greatness? or Will the power of canon magic ripped her off into the dark abyss? Stay tuned for more chapters! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Solarian Training

**Authors Note:** Hello once again my duckies. Glad to see that there were so many readers who were interested in my fanfic, I feel a bit flattered by it. Also I appreciate that there were few of you who reviewed that ya'll liked it very much. You don't know how much that inspires me to continue writing more awesome chapters. I plan to make this a progressive story, not like a slow burn with other kinds of reincarnated self – insert stories. So that it wouldn't be dragging. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Current ages of the characters for this chapter:

Estella age: 4

Eclipsa: 8

Solaria: 34

Jushtin: 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star VS the Forces of Evil story or characters. All I own are my OC characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

**Solarian Training**

It has been two days, since I have told mother that I wished to train in the way of a Solarian warrior.

Once I have asked her, I have never seen such a gorgeous smile bloomed on her face in my entire life.

Most of all, not only her smile that answers my question, but her resounding "Yes" that echoes throughout the room is surely a good sign that I am a shoe-in to train proficiently.

_'Get ready Mewni for another crazy magical princess!'_

Which I thought that it doesn't sound bad at all that me, a reincarnated four-year old, can learn battle tactics early on.

_'Well, that is a check off the list to survive and save Eclipsa from crystallization'._

After being dismissed by my enthusiastic mother, I left the throne room as primly as a princess of my station should be.

Feeling triumphant with a worried Lilla on my side, we both left to my tower to continue my studies.

Nothing at this point can go wrong right?

I stand corrected.

* * *

It was another peaceful day in the Butterfly castle, well as peaceful as it could get, what with the maids whispering up a storm about how the monster attacks are starting to get more bolder by the day. Monsters keep destroying and massacring the new Mewman settlements at the borders.

This puts a grimace to my face, I know that Eclipsa has her monster love.

_But does she have to be with the one who is causing much strife to our people?... Our people?... huh... I am starting to think like I am a one of them, 'Mewmans'._

As fast as that thought came to me, it quickly went away as Lilla and my other handmaiden Lorna helped put me in today's selection... a poofy maroon dress decorated in intricate gold linings of vines that covers the entire bodice down to the edges of the skirts hem with delicate white transparent bell sleeves. To finish off the look, Lorna brought out a beautiful pink sash to tie around my waist.

Despite the multitude line of gorgeous dresses and fancy jewels that are pretty awesome to have by the way on a daily basis, but... I do missed wearing pants. They are way more comfortable and easy to move around in than the stiff barely able to move confined dress, I am forced into.

_'I can totally see why most upper crust noble ladies always look dainty in their steps, cause they just have to move REALLY slowly, while looking elegant as they do so'._

Standing in front of my large three piece mirror, it is still surreal to see a four year old in the reflection as oppose to my original five foot seven frame of long ebony hair, dark skin and blue grey eyes. As I move forward to touch the mirror's surface I paused as my handmaiden aptly named Eudora harrumphed at me to stay still as she braided each strand of my mauve hair and combed it back softly to style it in it's usual up - do.

Before I could even think more in-depth about the recent monster attacks and my existential crises, I sensed that there is something headed this way at rocket speed and when I turned towards the door-

**_BAM!_**

"Eeep!" said Lorna as she jumped and accidentally tightened the butterfly bow on my waist….. too….. TIGHT!

_GASP*_

"Lor..Lorna…. ….c-can't…. brea...the!"

Struggling through the sudden pressure around my waist, I placed both of my hands on the sash to lessen the pain and trying to release myself from the confines of it.

_'GAH! I never had to think of wearing corset till my teen years, why did it have to happen now?!'_

"Ahhhhh!" another shriek came from Eudora as she tried to shield me with my baby blue duvet that she swiftly took off from my bed post.

"Your highness! Girls! Please calm down!" said Lilla as she attempted to aid me from the dangers of medieval tortu- I mean garments from an early death.

"You silly niece of mine!" screeched uncle Jushtin as he entered the room, "What were you thinking asking your mother to train you in combat?!"

Then uncle just rushed forward and bowled over the gaggle of my handmaidens as they tried to hide me from indecency.

PFFT.

Talk about societal rules. There's not much to see about my baby body that would horrify anyone really.

With uncle's unexpected aid of making the handmaidens make way for him, it indeed helped bring back air into my lungs, when Lorna let go of the sash ends which loosened enough to make me drink the much needed air with greed.

_'BAH! Sweet Air!'_

_OOMPH*_

Which sadly didn't last long as uncle Jushtin grabbed and smoosh together my face as he continued to berate me over with calculations and mathematical equations that I learned over the period of our time together to tune out completely.

"Do you know the odds and chances of your survival ? The odds are that -"

_'BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH'_

"Unfoo" I tried to intervene but he continued on and on about the probabilities of my survival rate if I underwent the Solarian style of fighting.

"Your majesty, Jushtin please release princess Estella, she is turning blue from lack of air!" Lilla begged as she stood up from the ground from being pushed over and hovered near my uncle.

Oh thank the stars for Lilla's worry.

As my favorite governess approached uncle and continued to bow low repeatedly.

"OH PI! Forgive me my precious niece, look at me I look so dreadful let me compose myself" He released my cute adorable face from his hands and started to smooth down his appearance.

_PUHAAA_

Now that I got a good look of my uncle after rubbing my cheeks and catching my breath _LITERALLY_ from his rough handling, he looked... quite disheveled.

His hair is askew, the hat on top of his head seems to almost fall off behind with the white plume frayed as if it was pulled out a couple of times and fixed again to fluffiness. Not only that but Uncle's clothes were rumpled with deep creases with visible sweat stains on his collar.

_'Man, uncle must've ran all the way here'._

Uh-hum

"Now that is out of the way" as he fluffs his white plume. "Come Estella, we must hurry to the conference room and we will talk about this training non-sense with your mother" said Uncle Jushtin sternly.

"Umm...of course, uncle Jushtin"

_'I got a bad feeling about this'_

* * *

_{_In the conference room_}_

As soon as we entered, I was amazed with the interior of the oval room with several stone pillars encircling it. Gold and red drapes were spread over every window in the room giving off sparkles as they reflect the light filtering from the mosaic glass of what seemed like a dome of the past queens cheek symbols on the ceiling.

The floor and the walls are made of smooth beige stone bricks.

And right there smack-dabbed in the middle is the roundtable.

When we approached near the table, I could see several silhouettes already sat down on each chair of varying sizes and someone with horns?

**_BANG!_**

I flinched from the startling sound. Searching for the source, it came from uncle.

"This is complete madness sister! The math doesn't add up that she should be even remotely learning anything at this age that the knights have been for generations trained to do" said Uncle Jushtin, continously slamming his hand on the table several times with his hands as he kept on making points about the absurd idea of me training, while sporting a disgruntled expression on his face.

As he stared down at mother's direction probably still stewing about letting his poor four-year old niece learning the brutish style of training that his sister is known for instead of the safe route of royal studies.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a movement of another figure leaning forward towards the light and it was-

"Despite what Uncle Jushtin said, I believe we should let Estella learn how to fight. I mean she will have to at some point. So why not now?" Eclipsa said nonchalantly as she looked down at her nails as if it is way more fascinating.

_'Whoa. Eclipsa?' _

I thought she had magic training right about now, but way to go big sis for the support! With no doubt stars glittering in my eyes.

"No your majesty! I completely disagree with that statement there is no need for the young princess to even learn anything about combat. That is why we leave it up to the Solarian Knights to protect Mewni from danger" said a stranger sagely as he stepped up from behind the dark pillar and walked until the figure was next to uncle as if to make his point clear.

_'A ship captain?'_

"I don't want to put any two cents into this conversation," Glossaryck said as he floated around the ceiling, "but why can't you let the princess try? I mean she does look like she has the capability to train proficiently under supervision."

He's just up there crossing his legs and sipping on some cocktail drink on a coconut with a small pink unbrella in it.

_'Where did he even come from? or got a cocktail for that matter?'_

"Well I don't mind if she does or doesn't, no one is getting hurt over a little light training anyhow" said a woman's voice as a pale arm stretched forward to put it's elbow on the edge of the table with flaming red hair and a black horned head band framing a pale demonic face with amber eyes.

With her head lying on her arm, I got a clear view that it's Hekapoo.

"What do you mean if she does? She simply mustn't, it is too dangerous!" Uncle Jushtin said with his cheeks glowing.

Over the ensuing argument regarding about my training, the silent figure on the table allowed them to state each of their pieces and swiftly cut them off but a mere wave of it's hand.

"SILENCE! I have heard enough" Solaria's voice boomed across the room, looking down to all of her subjects, initmidating them to not discuss any further. Heavy silence was laden around the room and everybody's attention was on mother and none dare to infuriate her.

_'Well except for Glossaryck'_

Who just kept on floating around the ceiling and instead of drinking from the cocktail, he is disgustingly using his left foot that is bent uncomfortably back to scratch his head.

_'GROSS'_

"Now that I have your attention and silence, no one will interrupt me as I say my piece correct?" stated mother with a icy stare.

_'Meep'_

Even if she is my mother, I still can't get over with the way she speaks when angered.

At this point many know not to ever. EVER. cross with Queen Solaria, the Monster Carver. But there is always an idiot. And that idiot is -

"But your majesty, if I may, I sir Gallant of Muscleton do see reason to train young Estella in the way of the Solarian Knights " said the fully armoured shining knight as he stood up from his seat and moved forward towards mother chair and kneeled while taking off his helmet to the side.

\- Sir Gallant of Muscleton.

Now that is a piece of work. With his long platinum blonde hair tied back into a low ponytail, strong chiseled features as if sculpted by the Gods, along with a huge double – chin on his face and big grey blue eyes. Very much like a dead ringer for Sir Dashing of Muscleton in the canon series.

Actually I believe he might as well be his ancestor during these times, with how similar their double chins and facial features are. Except probably for the eye colour they might as well be twins.

"However, it should be at an appropriate age of twelve years old as most squires are as they started their training, not at fou-"

"Sir Gallant," Solaria interrupted his speech, "while I do appreciate your spiels about propriety and upholding the values for Mewman kind, but lest you forget that I am your queen. Whatever I say goes."

Mother stared down at her court, daring anyone to defy her order especially her focus zeroing on Sir Gallant.

"Ahem, excuse my pertinence your majesty" said Sir Gallant humbly as he bowed his head down along with the others in the room except for me and Eclipsa.

"Tch" mumbled my uncle Jushtin.

"I forgive you for your past transgression sir Gallant. You are only saying this because you know what is best for our young warriors in this country as Head of the knights. But I believe like I said to most of you who have joined my cause. That I need not strength or wit, but passion, loyalty and heart to be the greatest protector of Mewni in times of danger. To make those stronger in times of weakness and to aid in the mission to get rid of the monster kind that has long plagued Mewman lands once and for all" mother ended the farce with her words.

Completely moved by her speech, though some were unhappy, clapped for the end of the meeting.

"My queen! I hereby pledge to you, that i will do no wrong and worked towards the goal that we all desire" exclaimed Sir Gallant as he stood up and raised his sword into the air.

The occupants in the room crossed their right arm over their hearts as a symbol of their own pledge.

While my beloved sister, Eclipsa, hugged me and whispered to my ear "congratulations". Now with this small victory in my favour, I can't wait to train to my heart's content and taking a step towards my goal in the future.

* * *

_{Seven months after the Conference, on the Battleground of the castle}_

"The mock battle between Queen Solaria and the young princess Estella shall commence!" announced Sir Gallant as he quickly stepped to the side as to overseer the match.

As me and mother walked out from the hallway in our full armoured brown leather dress, our crowns removed in favour for a helm and our swords to the side. Except the difference between the both of us is that I have a shield for caution, and mother does not. We travelled towards the battleground and stood from opposing sides.

From the stands there were wild shouts of cheer for mother and I to have a safe battle. Amongst them that stood out the most was my governess Lilla, uncle Jushtin and my big sister Eclipsa who were cheering the loudest for me.

Feeling touched, I waved back at them and they waved furiously back, wishing me good luck and to be careful.

"Are you ready my queen and princess?"

"Ready sir Gallant" said mother with her game face on, striking a wide stance with her sword out to the side.

"Come on! I want to show mother what I got!" I crowed as I slide my left arm into the small gold plated shield and tying it into place, so that it won't fly off and quickly took a defensive stance with both hands on the pommel of my short sword, facing upwards to protect my face and upper body from becoming swiss cheese.

"START!"

I allowed mother to rush forward first and man, was she fast.

Holding my stance in place like a tank, I awaited to parry at the last second.

_Clink!_

"Come on Estella! Show me the passion that you have when you asked me to train you to be as you said a 'splendid warrior' like me. Ahahaha" mother laughed lightly as she swung her sword with one arm behind her preparing to gather more strength as if to slice me into two.

_Clank!_

"Yes, mother!" huff* huff* as I raised my short sword with one hand on the pommel and the other on the flat sight of the blade in order to firmly block her strike.

_Klunk! SWCHING!_

I quickly let go of my hand holding the flat side in order to let mother's sword slide downwards and right I was about to stepped on it so it gets stuck in the dirt. I have to dodged backwards from mother's quick swift successive slashes and footwork as she took advantage of the momentum to swing her body around to continue her attack.

"HA!" said mother as she lunged forward thrust her sword, as if to stab me.

_BONG!_

Thankfully I parried back with my handy shield, which my mother was mildly impressed with my quick thinking as most would've pulled a side step. But I'm not that o.p. to do any of those crazy moves against mother.

I took her moment of admiration as an opening and tried to nick her waist area with my own thrust of the sword.

_Clank_

"HAHAHA. You have to do better than that Estella!" mother said mockingly as she flicked off my blade from her side.

"Tch"

As I get ready to make a feint and took a swept at her right foot. She foresaw my attack and was already following it up with a long sweep of her sword in a wide arc to keep me from afar.

I barely dodged back in time and was able to get away with just a few of my strands of hair being cut off, instead of my head.

Circling around her is my only option.

_'I have to find a weakness in her stance, so that I can get at least one hit in. With her crazy speed and fighting experiences, there's no chance for me to win over mother in a spar, but I will do my best in order to save my sister from her fate. So, I must simply push my young body over the limit'_

Determined, I put up my shield closer to my body and begun to raise my sword at my eye level ready to lunge any moment.

"Don't be too distracted now with strategies, Estella!" mother roared across from the field. "You must follow your instincts as what to do next and simply execute it," The warrior queen took a relax stance by stabbing her sword to the ground and placing both hands on top of it.

As if waiting for me to actually do as she says.

…..

Sweatdropped-Oh mother.

I am no battle junkie like you or some insane super saiyan for that matter. But an advice from mother is worth a try. Since I am not getting anywhere in this three-hour straight spar that we have going on.

My breath comes out unevenly in small pants, small tremors from my arms and legs were starting to groan in pain from overuse. They must have been strained too hard from shielding most of mother's heavy attacks and even my heart is pounding hard against my ribcage.

This spar is seriously taking a toll on my body.

Man, I can only picture myself like those fresh blood out of their first spar, all beaten up and looked like they are just about to keel over on to the floor.

Which is probably what I looked like right about now, judging from the horrified faces of those sitting on the stands to the left of me.

Huff* huff*

I know this maybe the dumbest thing to do when facing off a lioness. What choice do I have anyhow?

Wiping off the sweat from my forehead with the sleeves end of my dress, I try to calm down myself through deep breaths, stood still with closed eyes and dip down to my core to gather what does my gut say.

Sensing inside, I feel like I am in an expanse of pocket space filled with nothing.

I guess this is how it goes for most people trying to unlock that only comes out in times of danger. Nothing happens at all.

Just as I was about to give up and faced off with Solaria with nothing more but the last of my battle spirit, there was a small tendril of power that is pooling in my stomach.

It's almost like calling me to use it in battle. Excited that mother wasn't wrong, I simply pulled on the warm power with no hesitation and the next thing I knew, I felt a soft warm glow around my cheeks and around my eyes.

I opened them to see if there was a change.

Boy, what a big change indeed.

_'Whoa'._

Is this what the Sharingan feels like?

Everything is so breathtakingly clear.

The grass is greener.

The sky dyed perfectly in soft hues of the sunset.

I can smell miles away from the field, the scent of fresh flowers of the rose garden.

Suddenly my ears got assaulted of the strong rush sounds of the raging river that is approximately 200km to our right.

Most of all, what caught my attention was that I can see the aura of mother's power.

It is full of yellow static with a white-reddish tinged on the outer layer that expands beyond her form.

_'That's how powerful mother is?'_

GASPS*

_'Wait, what? What is everybody gasping and murmuring about?'_

_WHISPERS_

"What could this mean?" whispered one on the stands.

_MURMURS_

"Has she already unlocked the Butterfly power?" murmured the other.

_WHISPERS_

"Oh my that is terrifying!" mumbled one of the ladies behind her fan.

"Terrifying? Hmph. Rather don't you mean to say amazing?" I could hear my sister from the stands with this new found power, "It is already difficult to accomplish to attempt using magic at that young age during battle. Yet she did it for the first time. You all should embrace it, instead of cowering in fear" Eclipsa wisely said, staring at me with a serene smile.

"Nonsense, she is just a child and should not be feared. Like my darling Eclipsa said. Which I hope that from this point on, you can keep your silly comments to yourself and pay attention", said Jushtin imposingly, glaring down at other nobles and those who whispered.

"SHUSH! The queen will hear you lot," The other voice came from my governess, "Also if I can say, I did expect the princess to always reach greater heights not only in academics but magic prowess as well since she is a Butterfly," Lilia continued to fan herself with her white lace fan.

The other nobles quieted down and nervously looked forward towards the battlefield.

This power is truly amazing! If I can control this along with my training, I could be prepared to-

"AHHHHHHHG!" I grabbed my head from the sudden major headache.

In my minds eye, it is filled with fast mirror images of myself moving in different directions at different times, couple with hard to execute manoeuvres, I never thought was capable in order to best against mother.

_'ACK!'_

As I clenched my eyes shut, the overflowing images doesn't stop, the white deafening noise of my surroundings just keep on increasing and all sorts of smells are now filtering through my nose.

_'I can't take it! I feel like I am about to explode from oversensitivity of my enhanced senses'._

"Be Quiet! Be Quiet!" screamed Estella as she dropped her shield in favour for grabbing her aching head and trying to quell the pain that comes in flashes.

In my haze of double vision, I was able to hear a rush of footsteps coming forward and then-

_Clank!_

The weight of the sword fell out of my hand and soon I felt two warm hands touching my cold cheeks. The warmth glow lessened and my headache decreasing.

I feel much better and sooner than later all of the energy that was keeping me up was gone in seconds.

Black spots appeared from the corner of my eyes and before my face could meet the ground, I felt someone grabbed for me and gently place me lying back on the battleground.

"Ahh Estella, this is such an invigorating mock battle, though short it may be. Let us do more when the time comes again!" mother said gently as she patted my head and placed her sword wand back onto her belt as she stood up.

Opening my eyes to see mother above me with a pleased grin, I mirrored the same smile.

"Yes mother", were the words warbling from my mouth.

"PRINCESS!" cried Lilla from the stands as she seemed to have instantly teleported to my side and quickly fanning my sweaty face while wiping away the grime and sweat that clings to it.

I really appreciate her gesture. As Lilla took over where mother was while the battle warrior queen turned her attention towards the approaching head knight.

"Sir Gallant of Muscleton if you will, please keep up her form for the upcoming tourney event for the squires."

"Yes your highness, I shall with glee"

"Oh before I go" said mother as she turned back towards me.

"I must say, I am very proud of you Estella. You have showed more might and courage in controlling your magic, and battle instincts in the spar. Though I sincerely hope that you do not use it again, unless it is necessary"

Tears pricked from my eyes and fell to the side of my face in happiness.

"I promise mother" gathering up the last of my energy, I sat in a seiza position to bow towards mother's retreating form.

I have no idea how long had I stayed in that position in order to fully recover.

I guess it was long enough once the stands were emptied out.

Probably the crowd dispersed to who knows where, but at least mother was proud and now that is confirm that i have truly do have magic.

Life is Sweet.

* * *

{Time passes and it is well into late of Fall here in Mewni}

It was utter hell being trained in the Solarian way for some time now by both sir Gallant and mother.

I never knew what excruciating pain was as it sears to every part of my body.

_'Other reincarnated characters can get to do it so easily, why can't I?'_

The only thing comparable to it, would be the crushing pain from my first death being hit by Truck-kun.

Though I have to give props to Solaria for coming up with a strict training regimen not only for the magic users, but as well as for the non-magic users of Mewni's finest warriors. It was well worth it.

My mother could give One-Punch man a run for his money when it comes to literally doing everything by the thousandths per everyday of the week. I mean a thousand pushups followed by running around the whole castle with a thousand laps were exhausting and my leg muscles ache for the entire day.

The only thing that gave me peace throughout this harsh ordeal was my sister's afternoon tea party, that's held everyday of the week at exactly 3 o' clock. Which thank glob that my sister insisted that sohuld be held after taking pity on my poor sweat soaked form, to our mother's begrudgement.

Even my uncle Jushtin gave me some solid advice when we meet and nursed my wounds every time the spars got too intense between me and one of the knight's squire.

Yet for some reason, I felt that the older ones from the advance training sessions are glaring at me. Ever since I started training amongst those older than me, they have regarded with me either mild interest or complete indifference.

Some weren't able to hide there distaste of me very well.

It was after I ended the slashing sword practice by five o'clock, did I hear a bunch of footsteps from afar.

"Hey princess, bet you feel awfully happy don't ya? Being praised and trained all by the head of the Solarian knights" said someone loudly at the other side of the training ground.

Oh no...not those fools again.

The one who called me out was Roonie, with two buffed up knights beside him. Roonie is a twelve-year old boy with red hair, dark skin, heart shaped face, purple eyes and the biggest hooked nose I have ever seen. He often wears a blue tunic with brown peasants pants and generic black boots for training. He is also the squire of none other than Sir Gallant of Muscleton.

The two hulking lackeys are the famous half – giant twins Balg and Bolg, they dumbly enough have similar bowl cut haircuts, green eyes and oval –shaped faces with a dopey smile.

Even down to their plain dirty white tunics, brown vests, blue peasant pants and brown boots. From the rumor mill, courtesy of the maids in the castle, that those two came from a long line of famous warrior giant heritage in their blood.

But I completely disagree. I barely see any traits of those supposedly famous giant warrior's blood in any of them that they raved about vocally throughout training.

Besides them being taller and stockier than an average twelve-year old Mewman.

"Yeah!" shouted Balg from Roonie's left.

"What he said!" exclaimed Bolg from Roonie's right.

They could pass of as tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

Completely exhausted from today's training, I just ignored their existence and walked passed them in silence.

But not even a step out of my training field, two sets of fat grubby hands were placed roughly on my shoulder blades and arms holding me in place as they swung me towards Roonie's direction.

"Hey!" said the twins in unison.

"Don't you turn around and ignore us little miss IM-BETTER-THAN-YOU-CAUSE-IM-A-PRINCESS" exclaimed Roonie as he put one hand on his hip and the other extended to point at my nose.

"Oooooooh, that's so smart Roonie!" said Balg with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah that's why he is our greatest leader" Bolg said, staring at Roonie as if he was the king of the world.

"Ahen" Roonie said as he stuck up his nose in the air and basks in the compliments from his lackeys.

"Oooh. Wow. I'm sorry, was i meant to be offended? The only thing offending me now is your face", I snarkily replied.

It's almost worth the future beating since it's very interesting how Ronnie's face instantly flushes as red as a tomato.

_PFFT-_

_Snicker_

_Snicker_

Balg and Bolg tried to keep their laugh under wraps, in order to do so they both released me from their vice grips and covered their mouths as Roonie glared at them.

"EEP" Balg and Bolg instantly stopped laughing in favor of slapping each other mouths, as if that could stop their little giggles.

While nursing my poor bruised arms, I heard a rush of footsteps and looked up to see a fast approaching Roonie.

"GRRRRR!" growled Roonie as he pushed me back roughly into the seemingly not so innocent mud puddle.

_OOF!_

**_SPLASH_**

"EEE-YUCK!"

The mere puddle was much deeper than I thought if I am totally covered from head to toe in mud, I must have looked like one of those bog beasts that Eclipsa tells me about in her bed time stories.

"No one calls me that way and gets away with it!" Roonie approached as he pulled off his training sword as if to threaten me with it's dull blade.

Right before I can pull out my own,_ "Never raise a sword against a fellow knight, unless it is for training"_ mother's voice echoes in my head as I clenched my eyes shut in mild annoyance and put down my arm from my scabbard and prepare for another way to get myself out of this situation. Before I could think of one there was a-

**_GRRRRROOOOOOOWL!_**

"HIIIIIIE" the twins instantly clutched onto each other.

"Aww, c'mon!" Roonie exclaimed as he angrily put away his sword and looked toward the twins with a deadpanned glare "You guys have to be hungry at a time like thi-

**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!_**

"KYAAAAA!" girly screamed Roonie "Let's get out of here!" he run as fast as his little legs can to escape the beast's range.

"Right you are Leader!" Balg shouted as he charged past Roonie.

"Hmmm hmmm!" Bolg agreed as bring up the rear in their hasty escape.

The moment the goons run, I ran as well, but… in the opposite direction.

huff* huff*

_'WHAT IN THE STARS WAS THAT?!'_

huff* huff*

"Thank.. glob that... t-they're gone and all….. but I-i also need to get far awaaaaay from that unknown mon-monster too" as I booked it hard past some sharp branches that scratched my arms, geysers that puffed up some unimaginable stench across my body as I accidentally jumped up on one that was about to release it's fumes, and humongous twists of tree roots, until I reached an empty bog.

Clutching my sides as I feel some muscle spasms I slumped against a tree to catch my breath.

_'At least that monster cry helped scared them off and won't bother me anymore for the mean time'._

"Ahhhhh man, I'm so tired" I lied down on the hard forest floor to gather up my thoughts. Wary of my surroundings, I saw that there was some light from the dying rays of the sunset left before darkness covers the sky.

Okay, first priority is to get back to the castle somehow and get this gunk off my armour via the Knights of the Wash. Second priority, giving Roonie and his goons a good taste of my violent vengeance once I get back in full form.

_'Maybe Eclipsa can help me with her magic to get a one up on them'._

Seriously though, if only those knight squires had just leave me alone, maybe I wouldn't get myself stuck in this mess and being hopelessly lost in this forest full of bogs, putrid geysers and DON'T get me started with the feeling of being watched with a heavy stare from somewhere.

"Uuuuuhuuuu" I groaned out.

_'I really have to get back soon to the castle'._

Mother and Eclipsa are going to probably flip the kingdom upside down, if they don't find me back in time for supper.

_'Actually I wouldn't put it pass them, if that's what they are doing right now'._

Sweatdropped*

Without me realizing it a white wispy fog rolled in from the bog and it enveloped the ground where I laid on.

HUH?

A fog, this early?

This fog isn't totally creepy, I mean it is light and transparent.

So no worries.

_{As the fog thickens}_

Nope.

_{The fog quickly increased and covers the trees and the bushes}_

Nope.

Definitely… not creepy… at all

...

Right?

...

_RUSTLE_

_RUSTLE_

The sword is silent as it leaves my scabbard in an expert draw and proper stance position, pointing the sword where I thought the sound came from.

_RUSTLE_

_RUSTLE_

It came from one of the bushes nearby so I placed it in front of me in order to defend myself from whatever foul creature lurks behind it.

_I know mother said to not a raise a sword against a fellow knight, but she would definitely let me use it as self-defense against a monster._

Two yellow eyes glowed from the shadows of the bush in front of me.

_'Okay, it's looking good. It seems to be just about my hei-_

Scarily it starts to float up higher in the mist.

_-ght?'_

Shakily I pointed up my sword higher towards the two glowing eyes.

"Nasty Mewmans, alvays harming our younglings efen dis far in the forest." said a strange Russian yet familiar voice as the tall shadowy form stepped out of from the bushes, "Is a good zing I caught up to you, little one."

My eyes widened in shock, the sword in my hand loosened slightly until it was lowered to the ground as if the strings holding it up got snapped.

"Kome young one, I take you frrrrrom zis awful place. You must be hungrrry, Yes?"

Completely gobsmacked by the sight before me. I mean who wouldn't be?

Because the being that just appeared is none other than...

"B-Buffrog?"

* * *

**End Notes:** Man, I hope that all of you were gagged over this new chapter. Two weeks from now, I will come up with at least chapters 3 to 4 to be posted by then. Please leave some reviews and give me your thoughts about this new chappy. Hope you stay tune to read more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hello once again dear readers/viewers! I apologize, if it took me awhile to post some chapters for you. Know that I am doing my best to do justice to what occurred during the age of Solaria's reign and Eclipsa's reign as of this time while incorporating my OC into the scenes. Lots of research is being put into place. Also please tell me, is it more comfortable if this was written in third P.O.V. or should I keep going forward as it is? Please tell me in the reviews on your honest opinions. Hope you enjoy this new chappy!

**Guest – **Yes, Buffrog's ancestor indeed existed around this time period before the war hits, but since it isn't clear who he was, I made him into an OC to tell the tale of monsters and mewmans. It's all I can say about this matter. :3

* * *

Current ages of this chapter:

Estella age: 4

Eclipsa age: 8

Solaria age: 34

Jushtin age: 37

* * *

How to read this fic:

_'thoughts'_

"conversation"

_SFX/Sound effects_

{Scene/Location/Time}

Anything not stated above is the narrative

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Star Vs the Forces of Evil story and characters. All I own are my OC characters.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_"Of Monsters and Mewmans"_

**_Somethings can _**

**_only be seen_**

**_in the shadows_**

_\- Carlos Ruiz Falon_

* * *

"B-Buffrog?" I stuttered in shock of what's- I mean who is towering over me.

_'Wha-how? Buffrog shouldn't be even in this timeline unless…this is his great-great-great-great something grandfather?_

But…. If you take a closer look he may sound like Buffrog or look like him, but his color scheme is completely different. Maybe it's the dying rays of the sun shining on his back, but he looks plumpier and instead of the green leather armour tunic that canon!Buffrog wore. He is wearing a dirty white tunic with a bit of his belly poking out from the hem and surprisingly brown leather pants that fits snugly onto his big legs.

"Buffrrrog?" questioned confusedly the humanoid pale green frog-man with light acid yellow eyes. "no! No! NO! is no my name, let me intrrroduce myself, I Miloslav Bulgolyubov, but you may kall me Milo" answered Milo proudly with a strange gesture of kissing two fingers on each of his hand and then kissing them together in a form of a ….salute? '_WEIIIIRD_' was my only thought, as he stood upright from whatever greeting that was and giving me a funny look as if he expects me to-

_Oh! He is expecting me to do the same_.

"Uhm, forgive my rudeness, my name is Este-"

WAIT.

_'I can't tell him my real name, who knows what this guy is gonna do if he knew I was a Mewman, and not just any Mewman, but it's princess and youngest daughter to Solaria, theee Monster Carver'. _In my panicked state I totally forgot to do the salute, but luckily Milo just took my brief introduction in stride.

"Este? Eeeeeeste?" Milo hummed as he tried to pronounce my name and rolling it around his tongue. "What a weirrrd name you have youngling ahahaha" laughed Milo boisterously as he continuously slaps his knee. "It's not weird" I grumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms together and pouted to the side.

"Iz cute" Milo mumbled as he awed at my cuteness. I bet you that if he had a camera, he would be taking pictures in different angles. Hearing him say that just made me stomped my foot on the ground while pouting even further.

_'UGH, dang four year old habits. Atleast it won't get worst than this'_

**_GRRRRRROWWWL_**

_…_

_…_

_…_

Milo and I just stared at each other in silence. A minute more passed. I instantly flushed red in embarrassment as I clutched onto my stomach while slightly curling in myself to lessen the sounds coming from my mid riff area.

'_How embarrassing' _I sweatdropped as I my stomach continued to growl like crazy, demanding to be fed sustenance. Hopefully Milo thinks it was some sort of other monster and not from where -

"DAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I stand corrected

"Well that's it then, kome I brrrrring you to my home, my wife already made dinner" Milo guffawed as he went over to me and picked me up unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as we walked towards the bog's shore.

"HEY! Put me down! I can walk too" I continued in my efforts to twist and turn in his hold as Milo waded into the waters walking to wherever his home lies.

"Ahahaha, you have lots of spunk young Este" spoke Milo as he got waist deep into the foggy murky waters.

"Urrrrrgh-GRAAAA" I screamed and thrashed around as I placed both of my hands on his broad back to push myself up in order to get him to release me. After some few attempts I just flopped back onto his back. And Milo continues to wade through the water as if nothing happened in the pass time I struggled on his back.

_'Haaa, this is futile'._

Might as well resign myself to my life on his back, HAAAA I am getting sleepy. I closed my eyes and just before I gave in to the sweet darkness. I think I hear something from the distance, from where we just left.

**_"PRINCESS!"_**

* * *

{At the Butterfly castle, unknown room}

**Solaria's POV**

War is a dark business-darker than any of us realized. Our soldiers are not equipped to handle the onslaught from so many sides. It seems that wherever we look or whatever we do there is always a new evil lurking and waiting in the shadows, sharpening their teeth and claws to attack us at our weakest. Clearly rendering us outnumbered and underpowered.

_'If we do not want to lose what we have, we must find a way a new way to fight. We need a new kind of warrior, one who can match the monsters in strength and wit'._

_SIGH_

Until now the Magic High Commission has been working on this problem. But they have hardly come up with a solution for it. Fortunately, I have discovered through careful research that a combination of three old spells – spells once known to the queens of old, but have disappeared when a mysterious fire burned down the old butterfly castle and previous tomes discussing it were destroyed during my mother, Skywynne's reign – might be the key.

What I could scrounge up from several books however were only first hand accounts of Mewman peasants witnessing the pass queens use of them, it was hardly enough. But it was a start in the right direction.

Once I have gathered together the necessary spells, we will be able to create a super powered magical army. One that will be the basis for our new fighting force, and one that I know will be unrivalled in the future.

To do this, I have sacrificed most of my time with my darling children. Most especially my oldest, Eclipsa, ever since I became a recluse and removed myself temporarily from the battlefield years back, when she was two years old. I have long sense that she misses me, since before I have never left her side since birth and even adamantly despite Jushtin and Alphonse fuss, to bring her to my expeditions.

Throughout her growing years, I stayed in my lonely tower gathering up old ancient tomes and books in developing new/old spells. Many regrets, guilt and doubts floated through my mind as I pour over every dusty tome about leaving her to the hands of the servants, but I trust that Glossaryck and my dear brother mathematical genius Jushtin can keep watch over her, whilst I work away for the sake of Mewmanity.

After some time, I was able to gather the first spell for testing – B.E.A.R. – on our willing peasant volunteer army. Luckily back then, there was one, more willing than anybody to undergo the super charged army program, first of it's kind. I could just remember it, like it was yesterday.

* * *

{Flashback, seven years ago}

_"The first stage of Solarian Metamorphosis is almost complete! HA! Simply splendid" I exclaimed as I stood up from my study table and faced towards my volunteer, Mina Loveberry by the corner of the room._

_"That's great, my queen" Mina clapped joyously. Ahh Mina, such a wonderful thing, despite wearing peasant clothes and used to be a rag peddler, she does have the passion and discipline to be a warrior. The only thing is to give her just a bit of "courage" I might say._

_"Mina, my first Solarian super-warrior come forth and bare witness to my newest spell that can triumph against the monster forces!" I extended my hand out towards Mina beckoning her to approach the table._

_"Uhm yes, my queen" replied Mina timidly as she walked across the room towards where I stood by my study table. As Mina got a closer look, she could spot the myriad of trinkets, amulets and scrolls scattered on her highness's table. _

_'Wow, all these stuff seem amazing and pretty, I could never understand any of these thinga-majig but if it's important to the Queen Solaria, then I will do my best not to disrupt nor touch any of it' Mina thought as she stood in front of her queen's research table._

_"Behold!" I pointed out to my book of spells, a new passage. Mina peeked over the table and spotted the acronym first._

_"B.E.A.R.? Why a bear your majesty?" questioned Mina as she thought why would her majesty would need a bear for? Especially when it is needed to go against the monster armies. Maybe to send out war bears to maul them to death? Huh that would be pretty neat._

_"An animal? No. no. no." I shake my head from left to right. "Something even more and it stands for BRUTE, EAGER, ATTACK, and ROOOOAR" I growled out the last sentence and left the table to circle around the room. "To gain brute strength and eagerness to attack without fear, even when faced with Mewmans long standing enemies" I ended it reverently as I turned sharply facing Mina with arms wide open in the air in an arc._

_"My queen!" gasped Mina. "With this spell it can give us Mewmans a fighting chance!" Mina looked up from the book with a face of elation on her face with a small fist raised. Happy that she agreed I grinned only for it to drop into a frown as Mina's smile fade and her face shifted in concern._

_'Hmm I thought that it sounded quite alright'_

_"What ever is the matter young warrior?"_

_"I mean it's great and all, but won't you be tired your majesty?" questioned Mina. Me? Tired? preposterous I thought as I was about to retort but got interrupted by Mina. _

_"Well won't you have to keep casting the spell over and over again throughout the battle? What if you get exhausted?" Mina said as she worried her lip over the matter, while her fists tightened on her front skirt, crumpling a portion into a ball._

_'How sweet is her concern, but I need not concern. I need compliance'_

_"No worries youngling" I approached closer to Mina and touched her right shoulder. "For I have a plan" I grinned widely. Mesmerized Mina unclasped her hands from her skirt and placed it infront instead as she listened raptly to her queen's plan. _

_Finally gaining her attention I spoke "To make the spells effect permanent, one must drink three drops of honeysuckle nectar after completing the spell, and no longer will you fear in the face of battle." I let go of her shoulder and turned towards my other desk to the side, filled with miscellaneous vials, testubes, and beakers, I picked out the honeysuckle nectar jar._

_"I, Queen Solaria the 28th queen of Mewni do hereby grant Mina Loveberry, the first super Solarian warrior to come forth and take the pledge of Honor and Secrecy that as she takes this nectar to be the protector of Mewmanity against the villainous monsters of every species and kind" I took off the lid of the jar and got a dropper from the table and got enough for three drops worth and presented it to Mina as if something to be revered._

_Inspired by Solaria's charisma and optmism as evdience from the tars flowing from Mina eyes and the wobbling of her lips and shaking frame, Mina took the plunge and kneeled before her._

_"Your majesty, though I may be a lowly peasant girl, I would like to wholeheartedly volunteer to be the first Mewman to be a Solarian super – warrior and take the pledge to be a warrior for Mewni and only for Mewni under the watchful eyes of the Butterfly royal family" Mina yelled passionately with her right arm crossed over chest as she bowed, waiting for Queen Solaria's response._

_What no one else could see besides Queen Solaria and Mina, the room darkened and the shadows crept closer as tendrils of it's darkness slither to every part of the room. The candles around the room flickered and weakened as if the light is being stolen away. And that both occupants in the room are glowing a menacing red and there were spirals of it's blood red energy swirling slowly as if ready to be consumed._

_"That is quite satisfactory" as if my grin could grow even wider, it became a cheshire grin. As soon as Mina took the drops, the red energy increased in Mina's frame. Mina first grasped her chest and seemed to be faint and out of breathe, next she crumpled to the floor continously scratching her chest as if something has enetered her body and it is rejecting it. As the energy glowed and seeped into her veins, Mina opened her red glowing neon eyes and screamed._

_"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" _

_'The pain! When will the pain end?! It feels like fire running course through my veins' Mina clutched her head and her body started to convulse on the floor as she continued to shriek in pain. While the swirling energy amassed itself around her into a swirl of red and black vortex. When it reached it's peak, I pulled out my sword wand and pointed it towards Mina._

_"BRUTE, EAGER, ATTACK, and ROAR" as I chanted the spell one by one my wand was steadily imbued with blue lightning magic that slowly increased in density until the last word was uttered. The power that coursed through my whole body feels so addictive as it spreads from the tips of my fingers down to the very end fibres of my hairs. The feeling of warmth coming through my hands is getting close to unbearable as it heats up to a boiling point. _

_Gritting my teeth, I clenched my hands down on my glowing wand and I widened my stance in order to withstood the pain as the rising heat sears through my hands. And suddenly the spell exploded from my wand towards the volunteer and I took the power recoil by shifting my stance in a half forward lunge position as it continued to project towards her._

_The screams….. the energy….. and the darkness all cleared away as my spell hit her and everything was consumed. _

_"**BOOM!**"_

_"Ugh" I shielded myself with my sword wand as the recurrent waves of the blasts continue to destroy the room. No choice but to wait it out I continued to hold up my shield spell and tried to see as to what happen to the young warrior. Did it fail? Did my experimental spell fail? NO. It can not fail. All of Mewni depends on this. THIS HAS TO WORK._

_"_

_Shakily Mina stood her own ground as she opened her arms wide, completely ready to accept the spell. _

_Mina was crumpled on the ground with smoke _

* * *

{End of Flashback}

_Haaa_

Good times…. Good times

From then on the next set of experiments were very successful and Mina Loveberry, was the first ever Solarian super – charged warrior in Mewman recorded history. With her aid and several others who were able to survive throughout the tryptch of spells led us to our current victory of supressing the monsters.

With the end of my expedition, I allowed Mina and sir Grant to spearhead the next mission of patrolling around the kingdom's border in order to monitor the monster's movement and planning out countermeasures to prevent them from setting foot on Mewman soil.

Feeling succesful in a long while, I dare not let my guard down and from time to time continue to research for more spells to counter the monster forces and keeping up with my training.

As I ponder during my set of exercises, I have yet to to properly talk with my own children. Alphonse kept nagging at me every now and then to have some 'bonding time' with them. Like he also does the same, Hmph.

'_I need some snookers right about now'_

I swung my sword wand in an arc towards the practice dummy and perfectly sliced it in half. Following up with a blast of magic from my wand, before the splitted halves would have fallen they were incinerated to smithereens.

"Haaa I think that's quite enough exercise for the day" satisfied with the result of today's

* * *

"Milo who is this child?"

"This is young Este, found her at the border of the forest alone with horrible Mewman children ganging up on her"

"Oh my! The poor thing."

"Indeed my dear, if I had not step in, who knows what they may have done to a young monster as small as she is."

_'Small?'_

"Hnnngh" my eyes blearily looked up towards a barky ceiling. Huh… why did I totally expect to wake up in a hospital room?

'_But most importantly,_ _where am i?'_

I slowly moved to the side and found that I am in some sort of living room with the bare necessities. A barely put up together table with tree stumps for chairs, beyond to the corner of the room are some mudshelves filled with little books and some monster figurines and to the right side is a mini fire place with some fire going on with a pot hung over bubbling away.

"Boy am I stuffed, thank you Mrs. Bulgoyubov for the meal"

"Iz okay, I know you are Mewman"

"Wha – how?" I looked at him in shock. How did he realized I was a Mewman? I thought my entire body covered in dirt should've covered up my pale skin and leather armor to pass of as scales. Nervously I bowed down my head and closed my eyes waiting for some punishment or strike.

"SHHH, it's okay young one. I do not judge others just because of what happened" Milo kindly smiled at me with a understanding face.

"There will always be Good Mewmans, Bad Mewmans and-

and I finished "Good Monsters and Bad Monsters."

This incredible person has seen through my mask and even reached out a hand to...

"Why the tears?" Milo held up his hand as if to touch my face, "No need!"

_'Tears?'_

I touched my cheeks and I felt water making long tracks down my face.

"But how would you know that I am good? I could've killed you when we met!

"You are good, this I can tell"

"BUT HOW!? I could just be a monster-hater inside and you would never know"

"Did you not put down your sword when we met?"

"I did…. But..

"AH AH no buts solnyshka".

_'Sol-whatta?'_

"Are you sure Milo?" I looked up to him with more tears falling down to my cheeks.

"Yes I am sure!"

"Is it…. Is it okay that I can come back here?"

"Yes, now off you go young one, tis late and others may be searching for you".

Sniff

"You are most kind, Milo" "May the blessings of the sun that kissed upon my cheeks, do solemnly swear that Miloslav Bulgolyubov is a true friend of Mewman kind" Without her knowledge of the effects of her pledge, a small imprint of the sun was newly marked on the inside wrist of Milo as he waved goodbye to his youngest new friend.

As she reached near the outskirts of the castle, THERE WERE SEVERAL FLOATING LIGHTS UP AHEAD.

I crouched low on the ground to investigate near a bush to get a clear view of the yellow will – o – wisps. carried by the Solarian knights and some villagers as if in search for something or someone.

"PRINCESS!"

* * *

"Ohh princess just where were you?!" said Lilla frustratedly as she paced around my room. With the next swish of her skirt she swerved towards me continuing with berating me. "Do you know how worried we were, when we couldn't find you on the training ground?! Good thing that Vio saw the whole exchange and immediately reported to Head Knight Sir Gallant to apprehend those miscreants to be punished" Lilla rambled on as she went on with her tirade.

_'Ahhh thank god for Vio_'

After being found he told me in passing that those idiots were shaking fear as they stood in front of the menacing figures of mother and Sir Gallant as they spilled the beans about the exchange of 'words' that happened a few hours back.

Uncharacteristically sir Gallant calmly told the queen to not worry over this matter and coldly glare at the trio with the steel glint in his eyes announcing to them that there severe punishment for not harming a royalty and to purposefully leaver her at harms in the forest of uncertain death. They will be demoted from being knights squire to manure boys for the rest of their life and to copy lines from an ancient history book a thousand times.

_'Serves them right'_

"ARE YOU LISTENING PRINCESS?!" Lilla interrupetd my thoughts as she pinched my cheeks to DEATH.

"OW! I am listening! I am listening!" I squealed in pain, trying to lean away from her grabby hands.

* * *

**End Note: **Hot potatoes!


End file.
